


Простая истина

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Простая истина

Среди звёзд все равны. И нет кого-то равнее и лучше. И Леонард удивлён, что такая простая истина открылась ему только сейчас. Не год назад, не вчера, не в день его двадцатилетия — сейчас, словно он в одночасье ослеп, а потом вновь прозрел и увидел иное, незаметное прежде, неразличимое глазом. Какое же удивительное открытие!

Леонард не мечтал о космосе, не стремился потрогать руками мистический лунный свет. Он и вовсе не верил в мистику, лишь бежал со своей планеты, точно зная, что взял билет только в один конец. Он отдал себя на растерзание бесконечному тёмному космосу, не питая каких-либо иллюзий, не теша себя бесполезной надеждой. Он не ждал ничего хорошего от блуждания в вечной тьме. Но, вопреки всему этому, именно космос, ледяной и безмолвный, дал ему то, что Леонард так и не смог обрести на Земле: единомышленников, друзей, семью.

Вот Джим, упрямый мальчишка, любящий гнуть свою линию и выживающий вопреки пессимистичным прогнозам врачей. А рядом — совсем не похожий на Джима Спок, ушастый засранец, приверженец истинной логики, но то и дело сдающийся в плен беспорядочных человеческих чувств. Уверенный Сулу, красотка Ухура, весельчак Скотти и юный вундеркинд Чехов — все они, как кусочки мозаики или частички межзвездного пазла, идеально подходят друг к другу и, странная штука, но они и вправду равны. Космос не делает между ними различий, не выбирает любимчиков. Каждому достаётся поровну, и ни звания, ни способности не меняют, в сущности, ничего.

В Сан-Франциско глубокая ночь. Леонард ошибался, считая, что никогда не вернётся сюда. И теперь он уже третьи сутки не покидает больницу, где, весь обвешанный капельницами и датчиками, прикованный к биокровати, лежит его капитан, его Джим. Приборы попискивают, на мониторах выводятся все актуальные показатели. Джим жив, и это ещё одно чудо, свидетелем которого стал Леонард. Быть может, однажды они посмеются над тем, как ловко смогли перехитрить смерть, но не сегодня. Сегодня Леонард только искренне благодарит космос, и звёзды, и всю Вселенную разом за новые знания и за прописные истины. За равные шансы для всех и — больше всего — за саму жизнь.


End file.
